ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sci100/Sci100 Week
Introduction Hello fellow Chaturnians. Its the All-Mighty Hand Here, and I am proud to annouch: Sci100 Week! ---- During Sci100 Week, I'll be changing all of my avis, so here is a little schedule for you: *Sunday: Handra *Monday: Rick Roll Guy *Tuesday: Sir George *Weds: Lord's Royal Army *Thursday: Charles *Friday: Bill Nye *Saturday, my 2 Year Anniversary: SlenderBen ---- Anyway, during this week, I will be having special trailers, scenes, etc. Its going to be one heck of a week. During the week, I'm going to post new sections on THIS Blog, so keep coming back to see new stuff! Sunday First off: A scene from the upcoming series premiere of the rebooted Hean 10, Origins, Part One! ---- Reciptionist: Welcome to Randon Enterprises - the Future of Science and Technology, how may I help you today... young man? Hean: Hi. I was wondering if there were anyone I could talk with about DNA Genetic Engineering, Changing and Adapting DNA, and the potential to gain new abilties by DNA? Recipitionist: .... um, uh... one minute. Recipitionist goes into the back of the lobby, as Hean looks around. Nearby are two security guards watching him closely. Hean repositions himself so the Watch can't be seen. Then, the Recipitionist comes back, but she's not alone. With her is a scientist. Scientist: Young man, this is not a game for teenagers who are seeking to prank some people. This is the world's greatest source of technological and scienctific discoveries. It was US who helped NASA discover Water inside the Moon. It was Randon Enterprises that lead to the creation of an antitode for the Bird Flu Epidemic in South Africa. We help the world, and therefore have no time to answer the questions of young teenagers like yourself when we can be learning new things in our Medicine Department, or our Space Program, or even our DNA Department... Hean: So you do have one. Scientist: Of course we do. Hean: Sir, with your permission, I'd like to examine your DNA Department. For the Newspaper, at the High School. Scientist: Hmm... you are to touch nothing. If you don't mind, a Security Guard will occupinany us to make sure you don't.... take anything. nervous: Okay... the Scientist, and one of the Guards gets in an elevator, and heads to the upper floors. As the camera zooms behind a wall, it then cuts to Hean, the Scientist, and the Guard walking inside the DNA Department. Hean has a notepad and a pen, taking notes. Scientist: As you can see, we are currently conducting experiements on Swine, and other animals to see the effects of cross-species DNA, as well as changing DNA for a short amount of time. This is our Phase 2 of our DNA Agenda. Hean: Will these animals gain new abilites? Like a dog who can meow? A lizard who howls? Scientist: It is quite a possiblity, but we haven't reached that phase yet. Hean: So say... a dog got some of its DNA mixed with a Cat's, and now it could meow. If you were to put back the Dog DNA, would the Dog lose its Cat DNA forever, or just for a while? Scientist: Well it would lose the DNA forever, unless DNA was constantly injected into the animal but... that would be irrational. Hean: Hmm.... ---- That's all of the scene so far. I'd like to take this time to mention some things: *I'm planning a contest for all users who joined AFTER JULY 2013. *Remember my Help Show I was planning? That's being delayed until March 2014. Monday Today is day! For today's special, I present a scene from my newest project: ---- Freeman enters the tunnel, looking around. He continues walking down the tunnel, till he stops. Freeman: 'Universe, could you provide me with some light? light appears at the top of the room. 'Freeman: Thank you. Actor begins walking on air, looking down into the dark abyss below. Freeman: A 100 mile canyon…. Across and down. Freeman arrives at the other side, and walks forward, till he hits a wall. Freeman: 'That’s odd… unless… looks over the edge into the abyss. 'Freeman: So be it. jumps into the abyss, narrating as he falls. Freeman: I’m falling at 100mph, with no light nearby, possibly going to get hurt. then lands on the ground, and begins walking. As he walks, he hears something move. Morgan Freeman turns around in panic, to see Stan Lee. Freeman: Oh it’s you. Lee: Why have I been summoned by you, Morgan? Freeman: I would not have asked for you to come here… if it weren’t urgent. Lee: Wait a minute. This is Earth-100… and this…. We’re in… Freeman: The Tomb of the SlenderBen… indeed. Lee: 'This… is not a good place to meet. 'Freeman: No, dear Marvel Master…. It is the opposite of a good place to meet. Tuesday - Wedsnesday Sorry guys for keeping you waiting so long, School has been pushing my limits. This means I was unable to be one of my avis, but it does not matter, it wasn't important. Because I've had to make you wait so long, I'm going to give you the scene right after Monday's Scene, from the same project! ---- two walk towards the end of the abyss. There is a large boulder blocking what appears to be an enterance into a room. Stan Lee looks at the ground, to see a line of blood. Lee: Blood, Morgan? Morgan: Blood is the bodily fluid in animals that delivers necessary substances such as nutrients and oxygen to the cells and transports metabolic waste products away from those same cells. Mark V1.0. "Blood." Wikipedia. Wikimedia Foundation, 22 Feb. 2014. Web. 26 Feb. 2014. Lee: What? Freeman: Sorry. The Line is the Blood... the Blood of the All-Mighty Hand. It keeps the SlenderBen from teleporting out of the tomb. Of course, the boulder is designed to keep SlenderBen in. Lee: Why is this important? Morgan: Because.... he’s escaped. Lee: Impossible. The stone is unmoved. The line is in perfect shape. It has not been disturbed. Morgan: Perhaps.... but perhaps that is what he WANTED you to see... waves his hand over the line. Morgan: Sanguis omnipotens invocabo contra, eius verum ad C-Handra forma terrae, et latebras eaque tollere! dust surrounding the line explodes, as Stan Lee and Morgan cover their eyes. When the dust settles, they look at the line. The blood has been moved everywhere. Lee: 'Exclesior, Morgan! You’re a genius. 'Morgan: 'It’s all about the voice, Stan Lee. All about the voice. look at the line again. 'Freeman: So it is true... someone has freed the SlenderBen. ---- Oh hell yes, you know what this means: SlenderBen, Handra , Morgan Freeman , and Stan Lee in the same project. You're welcome BTFF. Coming later tonight..... another scene from the Hean 10 Series Premiere, AND.... A special teaser for MURDER: Mystery Island! Thursday Tonight, I have a trailer and a new scene. Check them out! MURDER: Mystery Island Today, as Charles, I released a new trailer for MURDER! Hean 10 (Reboot) From '''Origins, Part 1' ---- 'Hean:' Change the world... [Hean slowly touches the Watch, as the dial activates. The Watch begins glowing as .... ''White out. Total whiteout. '' '''BOOM. '''The Humanoid alien is flying past the bridge. ''White out. '' '''BOOM.' The alien goes past Randon Enterprises. White out. '' '''BOOM.' Hean is on the shore of the Beach... BOOM. Hean jumps back, with the Dial still open. He looks around the room, trying to regain his senses. Once he does, he takes multiple breaths. ] Hean: I.... I became.... that? looks around at the dial, and notices another button on the watch. He presses it, and the watch's dial goes down. Hean: I need to know more. I need... to learn about this thing... I need to learn who I am. Friday TBA Category:Blog posts Category:User:Sci100